crazybonespediafandomcom-20200216-history
Gogo's
Gogo's = For the original series from 1996, click here In 2007, Magic Box Int. decided to reboot the Gogo's Crazy Bones series by giving it a brand new look, in which they gave the Gogo's a more humanoid appearance with each character gaining arms and legs. Another change is that each character is given a more unique print on their designs. Alongside this, each Gogo has a raised cylinder on its back, which is where the Magic Box Int. stamp is placed; this is to make sure that consumers have gotten a genuine Gogo rather than a bootleg. This series was released in the United Kingdom first. Each of the 80 Gogo's Crazy Bones are available in five different colours from four different palettes, along with 15 Wanted Gogo's (US release only) and five Most Wanted Gogo's, bringing the series to 100 different Gogo's (or 420 counting all colours, the Wanted, and Most Wanted Gogo's). The series was released in South America and Asia under the name Urban Toys, which had the Gogo's in completely different colours, as well as different names. Checklist Wanted Gogo's There are 15 Wanted Gogo's, which were exclusive to North America, and cannot be found in Europe or any country where the Urban Toys series was distributed. They are rarer than the common Gogo's, and they are repaints of existing moulds. *Skull (Wanted) *Hazard (Wanted) *Codi (Wanted) *Mc-Toy (Wanted) *Cho (Wanted) *Tremi (Wanted) *Tube (Wanted) *Ufus (Wanted) *Egbot (Wanted) *Atori (Wanted) *Usuzi (Wanted) *Oh! (Wanted) *Awa-Shima (Wanted) *Tut (Wanted) *Kokubu (Wanted) Most Wanted Gogo's There are 5 Most Wanted Gogo's that were released in both Europe and North America. They are very rare, even moreso than the North American Wanted Gogo's. Like the Wanted Gogo's, they are identified by their unique appearance. The Most Wanted Gogo's are also available in the Urban Toys series. European releases of the series contained one Most Wanted figure per box of thirty packets. *Angiru (Most Wanted) *Ichiro (Most Wanted) *Hiraku (Most Wanted) *Fist (Most Wanted) *B-Boy (Most Wanted) Products * Collector case * Bag * Booster box * Sticker album * Blister pack * Collector Tin Trivia *This is one of the most popular series of the Gogo's Crazy Bones series. Video Gallery 51cWMGhYdLL. SX300 .jpg|Series 1 Pack 1/4 S1PacketUSA-1-300x224.jpg|Series 1 Pack 2/4 Gogospacket.jpeg|Series 1 Pack 3/4 Gogos 1.jpg Checklistoriginal.png|Series 1 Checklist Gogos-crazy-bones-sticker-album.jpg|Sticker Album Series 1 gogos_series1.jpg 6bag.jpeg 6bagjh.jpeg 155345715_gogos-crazy-bones-series-1-in-crazy-bones.jpg WQKP5OQXLG.jpg vux.jpg Boxseries107.jpg Screenshot 2019-12-12 at 7.28.08 PM.png|6 Pack Screenshot 2019-12-12 at 7.28.19 PM.png |-| Urban Toys= Urban Toys is the South American and Asian version of Series 1 from 2007. This series only has the first 60 Gogo's, while Skull, Pibi and all the Gogo's from 63-80 are missing. The Most Wanted Gogo's were also available, while the 15 North American Wanted were not. The Urban Toys Gogo's are available in painted forms as well as non-painted forms, similar to the ones from the classic series. Checklist The Story from the Urban Toys Album There is a planet called Gogo where all the Gogo's Crazy Bones were made. One day, Canal, Lig-Lag, Bugui and a few other Gogo's were going to explore other planets. They landed at planet Earth. It took several days to discover what Earth was like. A boy named Thomas saw them and decided to make contact with them. Thomas was scared at first, but they explained to him that they were there to play. He thought he was dreaming, but he realized he wasn't dreaming. He and his friends had a great time playing with these Gogo's. Then they told Thomas it was time to say Goodbye and there would be Gogo's for them very soon. Then they went back to their planet. Soon, Gogo's were available everywhere for everyone. Trivia *In the Philippines, gold Most Wanted Gogos were released. If you were one of the first 20 to find these, you would win $500. *The Gold Tin was available for free for consumers if they were to complete their sticker collection. *There was also an Urban Toys Tin that contained 10 Urban Toys characters that were painted in a special way. Changes from Series 1 *The characters are given different names. For example, Mosh was renamed "Bugui", Sato was renamed "Popow" and Ghost was renamed "Bu". *The characters are given different colors. For example, Mosh can be found in an unpainted gray color and a painted magenta color. *Skull, Pibi and the characters numbered 63-80 are not present in Urban Toys. Awa-Shima fills in for Skull, while Ghost fills in for Pibi - Awa-Shima is now #7 while Ghost is #26; the remaining characters (#63-80) do not appear at all. *The characters now have different, Megatrip-esque artwork. The sticker's styles have changed from a picture of the character in figure form to this artwork. **In the Topps India version of Urban Toys, however, the character's stickers remain a picture of their figure, but all of the characters are facing directly at whoever looks at one of those stickers and the Most Wanted stickers have the words "MOST WANTED" above the figure's picture. Name Changes Note that the characters are listed how they are in Urban Toys. *Mosh: Bugui *Nasako: Shaun *Sato: Popow *Okori: Trik Trik *Tori: Stacky *Helly: Kimy *Awa-Shima: Geru *Angiru: Aneg *Umu: Tamzu *Aiko: Piko *Ichiro: Mig *Nuclos: Bio-K *Boy: Toka *Neko: Flamer *Hazard: Zangu *Sun: Bugaloo *Hiro: Lumine *Aka: Mingu *Molly: Zaco *Nari: Maho *Simi: Tuba *Codi: Canal *Hiraku: Marinu *Rufus: Vingu *Temp: Termo *Ghost: Bu *Dare: Menton *Danko: Milo *Mc-Toy: Kuma *Gaiji: Eliot *Lessi: Hiru *Pop: Lynda *Imon: Biru *Jelly: Z-Pot *Sumon: Herbu *Cho: Moca *Raysun: Solar *Fist: Handy *Zar-Zar: Organu *Hayato: Lola *Bigu: Oguma *Ojaru: Plusha *Speed: Giro *Tremi: Jaru *B-Boy: Borgo *Mochi: Digo *Popus: Kava *Tube: Lig-Lag *Cubic: Latun *B-King: Zumba *Croc: Supra *Ufus: Yamzu *Egbot: Tec-Tone *H-83: Pako *Atori: Zip *B-Ball: Mano *Usuzi: Zagun *Eco: Nav-73 *Oh!: Zao *Alkaline: Mura Gallery Thomas and Mosh.png|Thomas meets Bugui RoketGogos.png|Canal, Lig-Lag, and Bugui jump out of the Rocket Abouttolevaemosdh.png|Canal, Lig-Lag and Bugui about to leave their planet, Gogo. Image gallery (12).jpg|Urban Toys Poster and Urban Toy Storage Case. Thomas12gogos.png|Thomas playing with Gogo's. Thomas and Gogos.png|Thomas and his friends playing with Gogo's Crazy Bones. Gold MW Gogos.png|Gold Most Wanted Figures URBANMOSH.jpg GogosUrbanAlbum.JPG 521758_434235043292390_1834933838_n.png 18406_434234926625735_793310817_n.png urban toys collection.png|A collection of Urban Toys Topps-gogos-crazy-bones-bag-400x400-imadhd5b4xmdz8z7.jpeg|Indian Starter Pack Gogo-s-Crazy-Bones-Baslangic-Paketi 83608013 0.jpg|Turkish Starter Pack topps-gogos-crazy-bones-400x400-imadesch9cmrcun6.jpeg|Gogo's Urban Toys Packs by Topps India. Topps-gogos-crazy-bones-275x275-imadesch57fhhhgx.jpeg|Indian 3-pack oothfairy.jpg Topps-gogos-crazy-bones-bag-275x275-imadeschwumwcttq.jpeg|Indian Bag pack FlowPAck 01.jpg|Ecuadorian Urban Toys Pack Collection paninpack.jpg Urban Toys Full.jpg|Full Urban Toys Panini México 69467385-C2C6-483F-AC10-18424CBDA704.jpeg|These Gogo’s were sold along with the Peruvian newspaper “Ojo” ce119f9e11d4f89d183fbe5b583a4488.jpg GG proposal V1psd.jpg UrbanB.png 17914835_e979c4b1-a231-4e41-a5d2-4392b58ea8dc_1500_1195.jpg|Indonesian Urban Toys Album and Packet (Credit: Borju Dolan) GranCerealPromo.png|Gran Cereal promotion ppi gogo brik.png|Imagician Playthings Tower Fork Blox Puzzle with a packet of Gogo's 2019 08 21T09 53 08 07 00.jpg|Poster Screenshot 2020-01-05 at 8.15.36 PM.png|Stickers (Front) Screenshot 2020-01-05 at 8.15.52 PM.png|Stickers (Back) |-| Limited Series= The Gogo's Crazy Bones Limited Series is an Urban Toys tin released in Asia by PPI Worldwide and Topps. it includes a selection of ten Series 1 Gogo's, but are painted in a unique way. There was also a shiny gold variant released a short while after, not to be confused with the Gold Tins. Additionally, a Megatrip tin was released with the same name, but was similar to a Cool Gogo's tin with Metallic Colours. Checklist The characters included in the tin and the special ways they were painted are: *Mosh: His head is green while his body is red. *Nasako: His mask is blue, his shirt is black and the symbol on his chest, as well as his boxing gloves, are yellow. *Molly: Her head is yellow, while her body is purple, which also has a symbol on it looking like the skeleton of a fish. *Neko: He has a yellow shirt on, while the rest of his body is orange. *Hiro: His head and arms are yellow, while his body is blue and his belly is white. *Codi: His head is yellow while his body is brown. He also has a symbol on his body. *Helly: His helmet is black while his body is orange. *Umu: His body is yellow, while his swimshirt and swimming cap are blue. His swimming cap also has a Celtic Triskelion on it. *Ghost: His hood is light grey, while his robes are green. *Aiko: His head is black, and his body is yellow. He also has red markings around his person. Gallery Gogoslimited series.jpg|Tin Topps-GOGO27S-CRAZY-BONES-9280-548762-2-product2.jpg|Inside Rare series 1 tin.jpg|Alternate colors Asian tin mosh.jpg Urbanmosh123.png|Limited Edition Mosh Asian gold tin Phillipines.jpg|Gold variant GoldGogoPhilippines.jpg|Gold variant figures Crazytin.jpg Category:Series Category:New Series Category:Rereleases